


The Love Con

by silasfinch



Series: The Con [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: Vanessa Woodfeild wins the lotteryOne of the few people who isn't trying to gain something is lifelong grifter Charity Dingle.Feels happen and dilemmas are discussed.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Series: The Con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904602
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	The Love Con

**Author's Note:**

> Still dyslexic - please be gentle.

  
Charity Dingle is not a good person. 

In every conceivable way, she lives up to the Dingle reputation and all the gossip and scandal it entails. Charity firmly believes that their bible names are a cosmic joke, yet her youngest sons carry on the tradition. As manager of the Woolstoop, she is trying to provide a more stable environment for the boys and made amends with Ryan. The efforts are variable at best. Cain and the Taite family are always around to dredge up the past. 

Even at her most 'reformed' and free from relationship entanglement and raging ex-husbands, she is never entirely free from her worst character flaws. She has to find amusement, so how and making caustic remarks about her neighbours and customers is the most natural source of entertainment now that she isn't actively chasing Cain anymore. 

"Are you going to continue daydreaming over crosswords or are you going to tend the bar today?" 

Chas is especially grumpy today with the drama going on with Debbie (water is not under that bridge). Still, like everyone else, she is invested in the latest developments with Vanessa. 

"Stop hunting for Vanessa she won't be here until after her shift or later if she can help it, you know she hates being gawked at, she'd live on Amazon deliveries if that was possible out here." 

"She doesn't seem to mind when you look at her or talk to her. She avoids everyone else like the plague but talks to you for hours about knitting patterns and Noah's lunches." Chas teases as she adds up the till. 

"Leave it alone Chas; I'm the only one it seems with enough willpower not to lose my mind every time I see her." 

"Have you finally bagged yourself a millionaire, cousin?" 

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield is in trouble. 

If you ask many people in the town, all her problems were over in one stroke of luck. How often does a local pick up a lottery ticket on a whim and end up winning big? This event is the closest thing to a fairytale that their small village ever manages. Vanessa didn't have a chance of keeping it secret with Tracy as a sister and Ross as a father. Neither of them intends to reveal things, but the word spreads fast after too many drinks. 

Charity Dingle observes this latest development from afar, seeing all the people circling Vanessa seeming at every moment. The conversations range from joking about all the holidays that she must be planning to possible investment opportunities. Most people are well-meaning or at least subtle about their approaches, but a few have no respect for social boundaries or property. Charity is a reformed grifter from way back and can spot the signs a mile away. 

Without actively communicating (neither of them is good at that) Vanessa starts hanging in the bar on her lunch break or the evenings with Johnny. Charity develops a sixth sense for spotting reporters, townsfolk with a deal or long lost relatives. 

"Oi! Leave her to drink in peace you tosser."

"I was just..."

"You were trying to weasel your way to dinner with one of my patrons, who practically does not want to invest in your wind far and hyped car. 

Her standard response tends to do the job and helping Vanessa switch her moble number stops most of the crank calls. Tracy acts as unofficial PA for the legitimate calls from her lawyer and accountant. 

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield makes her feel far too much. 

Charity knows how easy it would be to take the newly minted lesbian to bed. They would have a night or possibly nights of fantastic and liberating sex. She doubts it will even be awkward in the morning (as so many of these things are). There are enough commonalities to hold their friendship and appreciation of each other in check. Charity could claim to be all noble and be trying to protect Vanessa's delicate feelings. The truth is the country vet is far braver than the worldly former streetworker. 

Charity Dingle is afraid of what will happen when they cross that line.

Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield is the type of person that will notice the scars on her skin and want to kiss away the pain. Charity knows she won't be able to play the old seduction game and get lost in the sensation and desires. Any time with Vanessa leads to talking and a strange mixture of emotions that aren't controllable. It is better not to feel anything than feel far too much. 

It's bad enough that Vanessa knows how she takes her tea and can sing six of Moses's favourite songs by heart. 

Her therapist will be so disappointed in that regression, but it feels worthwhile at the moment. 

***

Vanessa Woodfield is such an easy mark. 

Charity is wracked with guilt that she almost subconsciously starts running potential scenarios through her head. There are many ways she could get her hands on that money and make an entirely secure life for her and the boys. The bar is a safe place to work, but it is hardly living the dream, instead of acting them out though she finds herself trying to think of ways to protect Vanessa from the people like her with less of an inconvenient conscience. 

Charity can chase people away in the bar and Pearl is overprotective at the clinic but people a still finding ways to haunt Vanessa for answers and that quintessential shot with the big check and champagne. Some useless rag was even calling her the 'most boring' lottery winner in history. Tracy burns every copy of that particular article she can get her hands on, and Frank is all too willing to help. 

"Let me walk you home." 

Vanessa looks up from where she is buttoning Johnny's coat. Her eyebrows are creasing in concern. Charity ideally hopes her companion never succumbs to the temptation of plastic surgery. Her face is far too gloriously expressive to lose a single wrinkle. Not that she would ever say such a thing. 

"I could walk home blindfolded while doing quadratic equations in my head. You don't need to look after me, Charity. If there are reporter's in the bushes, they are in for a treat watching me knit socks for Johnny."

"You never know with that lot, besides I could use the exercise after a day behind the counter."

"Lier, the last thing you feel like is testing those feet on cobblestones." 

"Charity!" Johnny cries emphatically gripping her pant leg, showing no sign of letting go anytime soon.

"At least one of the Woodfeilds is demonstrating common sense tonight. Listen to your son Vanessa." 

Vanessa looks ready to protest, but she stays quiet and follows her taller companion out of the bar, Johnny chatting happily between them. Charity isn't quite brave enough to put hold her hand, but they lean closer together than the weather indicates. 

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield tries to do the right thing. 

If there were ever a study on lottery winners who did things correctly, Vanessa Woodfield would be in the top five. She didn't want inherent her father's conman tendencies; she contacts all the right people and makes all the tedious but necessary decisions long before spending a cent. These points include debt repayments, trust funds, diversified and balanced investments. There isn't a sign of her new wealth or situation in her daily experience. 

"You didn't rob the chemo ward near Buckingham Place, you know." Charity points out gently. 

"What do you mean?"

Vanessa is sitting at the bar, taking unenthusiastic bites out of a salad. Charity tries to tempt her appetite with her favourite dressing that she needs to order specially. 

"You were given the lucky numbers fair, and square nobody is going to resent you for taking Johnny to the tropics or buying a whole rainbow of rain jacket colours." 

"I don't need anything like that; I'll save for our holiday every year like usual."

"So you are simply going to ignore any money that does not relate to the trust fund or investments?" Charity asks incredulously 

"It's not that simple. My family doesn't have the best track record with money and remaining ethical with it."

"You are the most ethical and honourable person I know. I've seen you cry over not saving countless animals and you don't even have a library fine to your name."

"Money changes people; it only takes a quick Google search to realise that. Besides, I don't need to look far in my family tree to see reckless spending and excesses." 

"You need to find better things to do on the internet. Feminist lesbian porn has come a long way these days. Even your tender sensibilities will approval, I think. In comparison to some, your favourite barely merits the term criminal. You know more about epigenetics than I do Dr Woodfeild, but even I can see you have bet the crapshoot." 

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield is crying in her cellular 

Charity Dingle has little patience for overt displays of emotion, even when it comes to the antics of her children. You don't need to be a therapist to connect the dots between Obadiah Dingle's brand of parenting, live on the streets and inability to process emotions. As the years pass and she reconnects with Noah and Moses, it becomes easier to respond without snark and judgement. If possible though she still avoids being the one to provide comfort and a shoulder to cry on, almost anybody in town will be better at that particular role. 

"You know that is a lousy place to drown your sorrows, right. The good booze isn't available here. They call these things 'Top Shelf' for a reason, Dr Woodfeild." 

Instead of leaping up and stammering an apology, Vanessa curls further into herself, her thin shoulders shaking silently. It's a strange thing that Charity has seen this woman cry more since winning the lottery than any other time in their acquaintance. The stress of holding the world together is pressing down and slowly leaching away the joy that Charity can't help but admire. 

"I know that, but nothing is preventing me from hiding here, is there? I'll buy a pint if that will sway things." Vanessa offers drily. 

"I'll add it to your tab of ramblings in the basement, but I think the last thing you need is any more alcohol. What is worrying now, Buttercup." 

"Tony Blair." 

"How did that vile creature feature in your nightmares? You are about a decade out of date for that."

"I can afford to send Johnny to the school that Tony Blair sent all his kids to and have no idea if that will be the worst or the best plan for him. On top of that, the first girl I ever kissed got back in touch this week wanting to talk about an 'opportunity'. She shoved me away and refused to have anything to do with, but now I'm hot property." 

"She's an idiot and no worth your time." 

"Amazing hair and eyes, though. Too bad the personality didn't match anyway. Susie told everyone we were drunk in the woods and wanted to impress Tom Sampson. All I wanted to do was impressive her. I think they are married now, which makes for terrible alliteration." 

Charity sits on the couch and reaches out to grasp her hand. It is a relief to see something like a genuine smile appear. 

"You aren't going to pull Johnny out of school mid tern there is plenty of time to decide such things."

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield is kissing her and making a clumsy attempt at seduction. 

The kiss is clumsy and a little desperate the product of a long day with little respite from sick cows, grumpy children and questions about money. 

There is a part of Charity longs to give in to the temptation even though the yellow jacket and work boots are not conventional tools of education. Ever since her inadvertent hand in Vanessa's coming out story undercurrents of sexual tension exist surprisingly, it is Charity that stops things from progressing beyond flirtatious banter. If Vanessa Woodfield is ever capable of meaningless sex, it isn't right now with a toddler and existential crisis or two. 

Charity gently pushes the younger woman away far enough so they can talk without letting her runaway. 

"We aren't going to do this now. You are upset and overworked. Trust me those are not the right ingredients for a fun night. I'll do you a brew and set you up before heading up." 

"Aren't a more attractive now that I have several more zeros on my bank account? Isn't that a requirement for capturing and keeping the Dingle attention?" 

Charity feels the words like a blow to her ribcage. The terms are nothing she hasn't heard before, but Vanessa's assessment still stings. It always hurts as much as Noah's doubts and distrust. It takes all her effort not to snap back. 

"The last thing I would ever do is steal from you or play a long con. I may be a Dingle with all that entails but I'm also trying to be a better person and parent this time around. This current situation does not involve stealing from the kindest person in the village, possibly the whole of Britain. I'll even come and help you find a rare subspecies of dolphin to sink all the funds into if you want."

The words are far too passionate, but Charity can't bring herself to regret such an outburst, especially when Vanessa softens and nods her agreement. 

  
***

Vanessa Woodfield is sitting in her bed, and for once, Charity has no thoughts of seduction. 

Charity is no stranger to bringing people of both sexes to her bed without much consideration or warning. Now that her house is the domain of both teenagers and toddlers, things are different. She is more likely to host sick grandchildren than anything more exciting. Strangely enough, caring for Vanessa isn't that much different from looking after Sarah. 

Vanessa is running on adrenaline and stubbornness. Eventually, those two factors don't last forever. She looks barely awake enough to sip her tea and looks far too small and vulnerable in the large teeshirt. 

"I can't sleep anymore, I have too many stories of sick people, despite people who need money, don't even get me started on animal welfare causes. There draughts in Africa alone..." Vanessa confesses softly 

"Oh for heck sake, no matter how big your bank balance is now Buttercup, you can't save the world, starving elephants or polar bears aside." 

"I can still make this money work for me and do positive things. I won't be one of those people that buys a gold loo and craves animal statues out of marble." Vanessa insists firmly. 

"You aren't going to make any sound decisions while running on empty and without a decent night sleep. All the animals will still need rescuing in the morning, Dr Dolittle. Paddy will still be calling you out to rescue stroppy cow in no time." Charity advises coming to sit on the corner of the bed. 

"Is turning you into my protector and confidante another one of my bad decisions, Charity?" Vanessa asks in a mere whisper trying for a joking tone but mostly failing. 

"I guess that's up to you." 

"I don't think so, but I'm kind of disappointed to become entangled with the new moral version of Charity Dingle who only offers me tea in bed."

"Trust me; this is the improved version by far. We can talk about the other thing when you aren't in the middle of playing Atlas and trying to hold up the world."

"Will you stay with me for a while and keep the nightmares away?"

"I create nightmares more than I soothe them, Ness."

"Stay Charity."

***

"Sometimes, I wish I never won the money or was in a comfortable enough position to give the whole thing away."

  
Vanessa whispers the words as if she is sacrilegious for saying such things. Charity Dingle feels a wave of empathy for the other woman who looks so defeated and lost during what should one of the happiest times of her life. As a rule, Charity doesn't take on the problems of overs, especially women in this town. More often than not, she is too busy causing the drama to consider solving any issues. As always, there is something different about the local vet with a sunny disposition and more heart than sense. 

"You don't mean that all you want is for this town to shut up or find another scandal to focus on, that tender heart of yours can't handle all the requests from lost Woodfeilds and sob stories."

"The people at the Commission warned me that this could happen, but I didn't believe them, especially considering the bulk of it is either in trust for Johnny or an investment portfolio. Maybe I am as nieve and stupid as you think." Vanessa ponders into her teacup. 

"I never called you stupid, Buttercup." 

"Don't play the semantics game, Charity Dangle, I know exactly what you think of me." Vanessa disagrees her spine stiffening as she turns to glare at her companion. 

There a few things that Charity likes better than verbally sparring with a worthy opponent. Being the local barmaid gives her plenty of opportunities, but nobody affects her quite like the vet. At this precise moment, the better angels of her nature intervene. 

"I'm flattered that you value the opinion of the local witch and homewrecker highly enough to notice..."

"If you can't stop talking about yourself like that, try not to talk about Noah and Moses's mother in those terms. She deserves respect, Charity." Vanessa says sharply. 

Plenty of therapists say similar things over the years, especially around her children and dysfunctional husbands. For some reasons, the words sound differently when Vanessa makes the same points. 

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course." Charity manages not to sound too nervous 

"If you need money or one of the hairbrained Dingle cousins comes to you looking to shake me down for money, ask me for it first. There is no need to risk going to jail and away from Noah for something I will willingly give you free of charge." 

"It is precisely that saint-like offer that gets you into trouble." Charity growls almost angrily. 

"Promise me Charity." 

"I promise."

"I will stocktake for the rest of my days and listen to Cain and Moira sing doubts before I will even touch your money. I won't let the Delinquents Dingle near you either."

"I'll settle for a date somewhere where nobody knows our names or story."

"That will be far away from here and possibly crossing several oceans, Atlas." 

"I'd consider that a worthwhile investment." 


End file.
